Fall of the DLF
The Fall of the DLF '''was a series of events leading to the collapse of the DankHouse Liberation Front in the mid to late 1980s. These events included the nuclear destruction of San Franshitsco, the nation's former capital, as well as the Hagard Virus outbreak, which had ravaged the area greatly, especially the developing city of Los Assholes, in which many world leaders died. Background (1971-1985) The DankHouse Liberation Front was a nation founded in 1971 by Dexter Meritorious Witnick IV after long debates about the developing nation's recognition by the DNTO. DLF had grown to make a lot of allies, including Korei, who had been helped by DLF when anti-government rebels attempted an overthrow in Seyong during the Korei Civil War. Following this rapid expansion and the conquering of many older and smaller nations including Skeylis (now Valoria), Griarius (now Witickus Dextopia) and Zapadoslavia (now Bortland), trouble began brewing in the vassal of Bortland, as heightened religious persecution against the Bill Cosbyist minority had driven a group of civilians to form the rebel group of West Bortland and violently secede from Bortland, marking the beginning of the Bortland Conflict. The Bortland Conflict ended with DLF intervention and the nuking of southern Bortland, officially destroying West Bortland as well as major cities in Bortland including Capadapolis and Hagard Circle. DLF scientists estimated that the area in Bortland which was bombed would not be inhabitable until 2002. Nation's downfall (1985-1987) '''Hagard Virus On June 7, 1985, a group of soldiers and civilians were sent out on an expedition party led by Bortanius Dankul, the General of Bortland, against Witnick's advice. When they returned, all were infected with something known as the Hagard Virus, in which a large bubo would grow on the patient's chest, eventually bursting and killing the patient. Two died the next day, but by then the infection had spread in Trobnadia, Bortland's capital. The infection didn't take long to spread. Within six months it was widespread across the world. Witnick became infected with Hagard A during a visit to the Ooga Kingdom where, unbeknownst to him or anyone else at the time, all of the Oogas were carriers of the disease and were essentially made of the disease. Witnick was cleared of infection a week later, along with HotShot and D34DM3M3. Worldwide nuclear war During the Hagard Virus, tensions had been building between Limberwisk and the rest of the world, considering the amount of terrorists attacks orchestrated by supposed Limberwisk terrorists, though most believed it was the Limberwisk government behind the attacks. On December 25, 1985, Limberwisk launched a series of nuclear bombs that hit San Franshitsco, DLF, Dove City, Lanodola, Neo-Constantinople, New Byzantine Empire and many more. Those in San Franshitsco who survived were taken to refugee camps in the upcoming city of Los Assholes. As retaliation, DLF sent a series of warheads into Limberwisk, destrroying most of its infrastructure. A group of roughly one hundred soldiers were sent into Limberwisk to hunt down and kill every member of the Hush royal family. Los Assholes takeover In June 1986, Category:DankHouse Liberation Front